More Than Destiny
by 1211dooty
Summary: Summary : Sejauh apapun yang kau usahakan, tidak akan pernah bisa membuat kenyataan yang sebenarnya bepihak kearahmu 》》XiuHan, EXO, somebody else


More than Destiny

Sejauh apapun yang kau usahakan, tidak akan pernah bisa membuatkenyataan yang

sebenarnya bepihak kearahmu

SM Ent Building, 20November 2020

Apa mereka tidak lelah terus berteriak sekencang itu ? Sudahlebih dari 45 menit

mereka berteriak di depan gedung dan 45 menit juga aku melihatmereka dari dalam

gedung.

"Masuklah", aku menoleh ke sumber suara, terlihat priaparuhbaya dengan sweater

merah tebalnya mendekati tempat dudukku.

"Kim Ahjuss, apakah tidak apa ?", sedikit terselip perasaanragu dalam pertanyaanku.

Aku sangat takut untuk muncul di depan mereka terlalu lama aku

meninggalkan gedung ini dan kenapa aku harus kembali ?

"Kau bukanlah orang lain, ini tidak akan sulit untukmu.",Kim Ahjussi berjalan pelan

meninggalkanku dan bayangan tubuhnya hilang di telanpintu coklat besar di sudut

ruangan.

"Kau bisa", yakinku dan mulai melangkah melewati pintucoklat besar itu.

5 tahun yang lalu

"Apa kau baik-baik saja ?",lamunanku buyar saat suara serakterdengar di indra

pendengaranku. Aku tersenyum malas membalas pertanyaannyalalu kembali menoleh

ke luar jendela apartment.

Sofa sebelah kananku terasa sedikit menekan, terasa adaseseorang yang

mendudukinya. Aku menoleh melihatnya yang kini duduk tenang disebelah ku,

bagaimana bisa dia setenang itu ?

"Mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mempersulit keadaan. Akutahu apa yang aku

rasakan itu, tapi cobalah untuk mengerti ",perkataannyasedikit membuatku terhenyak,

perasaan terluka kembali menggerogoti hatiku. Akusudah mencoba melupakan

kejadian itu , tapi kenapa kilasan kejadian itu terasanyata saat aku berhadapan

dengannya.

"Tidak, itu semua sudah masa lalu. Lebih baik kau pulanglah ",aku beranjak dari

dudukku menuju kamar. Rasanya sangat sulit untuk terus berasadi sisinya saat ini,

mungkin benar dia yang membuat keadaan semakin sulitdengan membuatku terpuruk,

tapi aku tidak bisa terus mengingat itu semua. Akumemerlukan sesuatu yang baru

untuk melupakannya.

Sesuatu yang baru dengan tidak melihat wajahnya.

"PARK HAJUNG ! BERHENTI !"

"….", langkahku terhenti saat mulut kecilnya meneriakkannamaku. Apa sebenarnya

yang diinginkannya ?

"JANGAN PERNAH LARI DARI KENYATAAN DAN MELIMPAHKAN

SEMUANYAPADANYA. DIA SAMA SEKALI TIDAK TAU APA-APA DENGAN MASALAH

INI !"

"…"

Dia bicara tentang 'kenyataan'? Bisakah dia sedikitbercermin dan menyadari

kesalahannya? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mencobaberlari dari kenyataan, justru

dirinya lah yang selalu merusak kenyataan dan memaksakansesuatu yang lain untuk

menjadi kenyataan.

"Jangan pernah kau mengikut campurkan masalah ini dengankenyataan", nafasku

sedikit tertahan menjawab pernyataannya, tanganku terkepalkuat menahan semua

letupan kekesalanku yang sudah sampai ubun-ubun. Harusnyadia yang menerima

kenyataan.

"PARK HAJUNG ! KAU SANGAT KEKANAK-KANAKAN, HARUSNYA KAU..-"

PLAK

"JAGA UCAPANMU XI LUHAN! HARUSNYA KATA KENYATAAN TERTUJUPADAMU, KAU

YANG HARUSNYA MENERIMA KENYATAANMU YANG TIDAK BISA BERSAMANYA .

KAUDAN DIA ITU SAMA , CAMKAN ITU XI LUHAN !"

"PARK HAJUNG..!"

"Jangan pernah menyebutkan namaku dengan mulut kotormu lagi kau

bicara tentang kenyataan, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmuXI LUHAN! "

CLEK

BRAK

"Kau tidak lupa caranya untuk berjalan bukan Tuan Xi ?",amarahku sudah meluap

saat mendengar dia selalu memojokkanku dengan perkataantidak masuk akalnya. Aku

tidak perduli jika aku harus mengeluarkan uang yangcukup banyak untuk membenahi

pintu apartemenku yang terpental kuat dengandinding menimbulkan bunyi yang

nyaring. Karena yang aku inginkan sekarang adalahDIAKELUAR

Xi Luhan bukanlahseseorang yang bisa kau ajak bicara dengan halus.

Aku tak peduli tatapan tajam dan pancaran amarah yangterlihat jelas di kedua bola

matanya. Langkah kakinya terdengar seperti makhlukhijau raksasa yang mulai

mengamuk dan seperti makhluk berbulu hitam besar yangbergelantungan di atas

gedung pencakar langit Paman Sam.

Tepat langkah terakhir dia keluar dari apartemenku, akusegera menutup pintu dan

bertumpu dibaliknya . Badanku rasanya sangat lemas harus berteriak sekecang itu,

tidak adacukup tenaga untukku berjalan ke kamar. Kepalaku berdenyut sangat

kencang jikaharus mengingat ucapannya.

Bagaimana dia bisa bicara tentang aku yang lari darikenyataan dan aku yang

bersikap kekanak-kanakan? Harusnya dia yang harus menerimakenyataan jika

perasaannya itu salah, dan dia juga sepatasnya bercermin danmelihat siapa yang

sebenarnya besikap kekanak-kanakan .

Aku mengusap wajahku gusar saat kilasan kejadian ituberputar di otakku. Kejadian

yang membuatku harus berpikir lebih dari dua kaliuntuk mengakhiri hubunganku

dengan seseorang yang sangat aku cintai. Danakhirnya aku memutuskannya secara

sepihak tanpa memberikan orang itu alasanyang tepat, bukan karena aku tidak

mencintainya , tapi karena aku mendengarpengakuan cinta dari orang gila yang

mencoba untuk merebut kekasihku.

Dia, orang gila ituadalah orang berdarah Cina, Beijing. Xi Luhan.

"Asal kau tau, Min Seok hanyalah milikku tak terlepas akudengannya sudah berpisah

atau masih bersama, XI LUHAN"

SM ENT BUILDING, 20NOVEMBER 2020

"Annyeonghaseyo, naneun Park Hajung imnida. Aku adalahpemegang saham terbesar

3, dan aku juga akan terjun langsung untuk mengawasisetiap artis yang akan di

luncurkan tiap tahunnya. Bangabshumnida", semua matamemandang ke arahku yang

berdiri dengan percaya diri di atas panggung dengansenyuman tiga jariku. Aku

mengarahkan pandangku mengelilingi artis binaanmanajementku ini sampai

pandanganku terhenti pada seorang yang sangat akurindukan 5 tahun ini.

Mungkin ini adalah kesalah kedua yang aku pilih setelah akumemutuskan

hubunganku dengan Min Seok hanya karena aku mendengar pengakuancinta seorang

Xi Luhan kepada Min Seok. Dan kemudian aku kembali ke sini hanyauntuk melihatnya

dengan berperan menjadi pemegang saham terbesar 3 disini.

Bukan karena aku ingin membalaskan dendamku kepada priaketurunan cina itu,aku

hanya tidak bisa harus melihat permbicaraan media yangselalu menyudutkan

'mantan' kekasihku tentang dia yang selalu menjadi pihak 3dalam sebuah 'kedekatan'

di dalam group.

Min Seok sampai sekarang tidak pernah tau alasan kenapa akumemilih mengakhiri

hubungan kami, tidak. Perkataan cinta seorang Xi Luhan punsama sekali tidak pernah

di dengarnya, yah. Karena Xi Luhan hanya beranimenatap wajah Min Seok saat

dirinya tidur.

BLEACH

Senyumku menghiasi setiap kilatan camera yang mencobamengambil potretku dengan

10 pemegang saham terbesar di SM ENT. Tapi hanya ada1 senyuman yang paling

manis dan menyakitkan untuk seseorang di sudut pintucoklat besar itu.

"Aku akan menunjukkan apa yang dinamakan dengan 'kenyataan' Xi Luhan",

THE END


End file.
